


Practice Makes Perfect

by military_bluebells



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Clothes On, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Female Ray Person, Femdom, Kinktober, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: A collection of Kinktober ficletsChapter 1: Content ListChapter 2: Double Penetration - Brad/Nate/RayChapter 3: Dirty Talk - Walt/RayChapter 4: Sensory Deprivation - Brad/RayChapter 5: Femdom - Brad/Female RayChapter 6: Clothes On - Nate/Ray
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick/Ray Person, Brad Colbert/Ray Person, Nate Fick/Ray Person, Walt Hasser/Ray Person
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Content List

**Author's Note:**

> Updates won't be on any kind of schedule - mostly because I haven't written them all XD - but this will be completed because I hate leaving things unfinished. Ships will range a bit, at the moment it only includes Brad/Ray, Nate/Ray, Walt/Ray, Tim/Ray, OT3 and OT4, but I won't say there won't be others since well, I haven't written them yet. 
> 
> To be honest, I'm doing this for practice since I'm still experimenting and finding my feet when it comes to smut. Also, in case anyone is interested I'm using the 2018 Kinktober prompts because I liked them best.

Content List

  


Day 1: **Double Penetration** / Phone Sex/ Size Kink --- Brad/Nate/Ray

Day 2: Cockolding/ Candle/Wax Play/ **Dirty Talk** \--- Walt/Ray

Day 3: Oral Sex/ Role Reversal/ **Sensory Deprivation** \--- Brad/Ray

Day 4: **Femdom** / ABO/ Begging --- Brad/Ray 

Day 5: Anal Play/ **Clothes On** / Glory Hole --- Nate/Ray

  



	2. Double Penetration (B/N/R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know officers like to take their sweet time with everything they do, but I thought you were better than that.” Brad griped. 
> 
> Nate huffed, staring down at where his fingers disappeared, “I thought Ray would appreciate not bleeding from his ass after this. Besides, I know you’d regret it too.” 
> 
> “LT, the voice of reason.” Ray joked, leaning back into Nate’s chest.

“Jesus Nate, the fuck is taking so long,” 

Nate chuckled but didn’t make a move. He was just taking a minute to appreciate the picture Brad and Ray made together. He didn’t know where to look first; at where Brad’s cock disappeared into Ray, at Brad lounging with his arms behind his head like Ray wasn’t perched in his lap, or at Ray’s face, pissed but flushed with arousal and slightly shiny with sweat. 

“Can’t I appreciate the moment Ray?” Nate asked, feeling his lip tilt even as his voice stayed dry. 

Ray huffed, “Sure, and you can get blue balls because if you’re not over here in the next five seconds, you’re being cut out of this proposed threesome.” 

Nate rose an eyebrow but moved onto the bed, throwing the lube he'd retrieved to Brad. He leaned in, Ray meeting him halfway, to share a kiss. Ray immediately licked into his mouth, dirty and sloppy like always when he wanted something, panting against Nate’s mouth between kisses. Nate shifted forward, cupping the back of Ray’s head and tilting it to a better angle. 

“Not that this isn’t enjoyable to watch,” Brad said dryly. Nate pulled back, ignoring Ray's annoyed noise. “But I’d like to move on to what this's been about.” 

Nate watched Brad’s hips thrust up and Ray moaned, rocking back into it. Nate traced his fingertips along his cock for a second, shivering, before moving behind Ray as they'd planned. He traced the rim of Ray’s ass, down the underside of Brad’s cock. Brad grunted, jostling Ray as he jerked hard. “Fuck Brad,” Ray said, Nate couldn’t decide if it was irritated or aroused. 

“Can I have the lube?” Nate asked, looking past Ray to Brad. Brad nodded and threw him the bottle. 

Ray laughed as Nate poured some onto his fingers, warming it a little, “Are you always this polite in bed?” 

“Communication is important during sex.” Nate said conversationally, even as he traced Ray’s rim again, pushing a little with his fingertip. Ray was tight around Brad; Nate was a little sceptical that he’d be able to take both of them. 

“Fuck,” Ray panted, pushing back against Nate’s finger. Brad made an appreciative noise, rocking about an inch in and out, “You know that’s not an answer.” 

“But it is a justification,” Nate countered, edging the tip of his index finger along Ray’s rim, getting in to his first knuckle when pressed carefully. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had this much talking involved.” Brad said dryly. His leg muscles twitched a little as Nate wiggled his finger up slowly. 

“That’s because you fucked hookers, homes.” Ray said, his hips fidgeting. 

Brad had opened Ray up with four fingers – Nate had watched – and his fingers weren’t small by any standard, but Ray was still so tight. Nate’s cock throbbed, and he had to squeeze the base with his free hand. “Fuck.” Ray said emphatically as Nate’s finger got all the way to his second knuckle, and he rocked down hard. Brad grunted, one hand flying up to grip Ray’s hip. 

Nate panted a little, going up onto his knees to kiss the back of Ray’s neck as he fucked his finger in and out slowly. He pulled it out to add more lube, and pushed his middle finger in, so he could tease Ray’s rim with the tip of his index. 

“I know officers like to take their sweet time with everything they do, but I thought you were better than that.” Brad griped. 

Nate huffed, staring down at where his fingers disappeared, “I thought Ray would appreciate not bleeding from his ass after this. Besides, I know you’d regret it too.” 

“LT, the voice of reason.” Ray joked, leaning back against Nate’s chest. Nate bite Ray’s ear gently, kissing down his neck as he got his second finger all the way in. 

“ _Fuck_ , that’s it.” Ray’s voice was higher and lighter and Nate could see his eyes were closed in bliss. Nate sucked on Ray’s neck gently, glancing down at Brad. His chest was flushed, rising and falling steadily, his eyes bright with heat. 

Nate fucked his fingers in a little harder, closing his eyes as he listened to Ray’s breath become more ragged, peppered with soft moans. He was rocking back now, onto Brad’s cock and three of Nate’s fingers. Nate breathed against Ray’s neck, moving his hand down to rock into his own fist. He stifled a groan as his cock throbbed and Ray moaned louder. 

“Nate, get in.” Brad’s voice was thick, and Nate felt him jerk into Ray, his cock dragging along Nate’s fingers. Nate and Ray both moaned and Nate gripped his cock tighter. 

“God, okay.” Nate mumbled, pulling his fingers out slowly. Ray’s breath hitched and Nate pressed a kiss just behind his ear. He had to think of something else, as he moved closer. He gripped his cock and counted backwards from a hundred as he guided himself in next Brad. Ray groaned raggedly as the head of Nate’s cock slip in and Nate echoed him; he was so tight. 

“Fuck, Nate come on,” Ray panted. Nate grunted, pushing in but Ray wasn’t relaxed enough for him to fit any further. He looked past Ray, past the tense lines of his back to Brad. He gestured to Ray’s hip and Brad nodded. Nate didn’t dare move as Ray groaned, rocking forward to where Nate hoped Brad had wrapped his hand around Ray’s cock. The tense bled out of Ray’s back and Nate slid home smoothly. 

“Fuck, Ray.” He said softly, pressing his nose into Ray’s hair, breathing in the scent of apples and sweat. “Do you need a minute?” 

“Fuck no, I’m gonna explode, come on.” 

Nate took a deep breath, sliding carefully out and fucking back in shallowly. Brad grunted and Ray panted, relaxing back into Nate. Nate thread his fingers into Brad at Ray’s hips, inching in and out slowly. He must have nudged Brad against Ray’s prostate as he yelped, jackhammering down onto Nate and Brad’s dicks. 

“Fuck.” Brad cursed and Nate agreed, “Nate?” 

Nate look down at Brad, at the twitching in his legs as he tried to stay still, and tapped Ray’s jaw with his thumb. 

“Ray?” he asked, still rocking in and out. Ray huffed, tilting his head back onto Nate’s shoulder. 

“Fucking hurry up Brad.” He replied, his eyes closed. 

Brad took that as an invitation to start thrust in as Nate rocked out. There were a few stilted starts, but they got into a rhythm easily enough. Nate could feel sweat tipping down his back, cool against his burning skin. Ray’s breaths on the side of his neck were driving him insane, the small, barely audible sounds right in his ear. He looked down at Brad, whose abs were jumping in the faint lamp light, long and lean. 

“Brad, get up here.” Nate channelled as much authority into his voice as he could balls deep in Ray’s tight heat. Brad groaned, pushing up onto his elbows, keeping his rhythm. He gave Ray time to adjust to each change in angle and finally sat up straight. Ray groaned loudly, jerking down onto them. 

“Fuck.” Nate grunted, jerking back reflexively. Brad huffed a stuttered laugh, his face close enough to kiss, Ray pressed in between them. Nate leant forward, brushing his lips against Brad’s. Brad grinned, moving his hand from under Nate’s hand on Ray's hip to cup the back of Nate’s head. 

“Come on, come on.” Ray was muttering, moving to rest his forehead against Brad’s shoulder. Nate pulled back, pressing a kiss to the nape of Ray’s neck. 

“We’ve got you Ray.” Brad said softly, almost too soft for Nate to hear. Ray huffed but went limp against Brad, his body pliant on top of them. Nate groaned, rocking up faster as the pressure in his balls built up. Brad took that as a cue to speed up too. Ray whined as one or both of them caught his prostate, and Nate tried to focus on hitting it every time. Ray was breathless between them, quiet where he was usually loud and damning; it was messing with Nate’s head. 

“Shit!” Ray whined, jumping under Nate’s hand. Nate blinked at Brad, at the shark-like grin on his face. He nuzzled the side of Ray’s neck, mouthing at his jaw. 

Nate groaned as Ray tighten around them suddenly, his breath stuttering, his hips twitching. He buried his face into Ray’s neck, feeling him twitch under him. “Fuck, Ray.” He breathed, his eyes rolling back as his orgasm hit him, shoving his cock as far as he could. Ray whined, and Nate shivered, feeling Brad’s cock brush against him still moving. 

“Shit.” Brad cursed lowly; Nate could feel him emptying into Ray, adding to Nate’s cum. Nate groaned reflectively. 

Ray moaned throatily, slumping against Brad, his body going limp. All Nate could hear over the faint buzzing in his ears was Brad and Ray’s heavy breath. He tried to match their rhythm, tried to get his breath back. He felt like he’d run a marathon, his hips aching and sweat making him shiver. 

“Come on, Nate. Nate?” Nate hummed, opening his eyes slowly to look at Brad. He tilted his head towards Ray and Nate nodded, unwrapping his hands from Ray’s waist and flexing his fingers. There would probably be handprints there in the morning. 

He leant back, slowly pulling his softening cock out of Ray. Ray whined faintly, and Brad shushed him, smoothing the hair on the nape of Ray’s neck down. Nate shivered as he moved away and watched Brad lift Ray off his cock and carefully into his arms. Brad always cared for Ray and Nate with a softness Nate hadn’t imagined he possessed, especially after rougher sex. The look in his face as he lay Ray down on his back made Nate’s chest tighten ever so slightly and he smiled. 

Brad looked up, “Can you get us a washcloth?” he asked quietly. Nate nodded, rolling onto his feet. 

He padded to the bathroom, his hips aching in the pleasant way they always did after they'd been thoroughly worked. He warmed the cloth under the hot water tap and brought it back to the bedroom. Brad was lounging along the bed with Ray sprawled over his chest. 

Nate carefully cleaned Ray’s hole, where their cum was already leaking out. He bit his lip, his cock twitching with interest. 

“I can’t believe we shut him up.” Brad said, smirking at Nate as he cleaned himself. 

“There are miracles.” Nate joked, passing Brad the washcloth. 

“You’d miss my voice and you know it,” came a sleepy voice. Nate smiled, laying down on his side behind Ray. 

“We would,” he agreed, kissing Ray’s cheek. Ray’s breaths smoothed out and Nate pulled the covers over them, watching the washcloth arc in the air and land neatly in the washing basket.


	3. Dirty Talk (W/R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt moaned desperately: he fucking loved when Ray said filthy shit, lucky since he had as dirty a mouth as they come.

“You want it, don't you? ‘Course you do, you fuckin’ love it.” Ray grinned as Walt groaned. 

“Fuck, Walt, you can’t get enough of my fingers, can you?” Ray thrust them in harder, groaning appreciatively as Walt tightened around them. Ray loved Walt like this, all fucked out, too hot to find words. “Fuck, you can take more than that, I know you can, come on you can take my fingers better than that, can’t you?” 

Walt moaned, his head dropping low between broad shoulders, tanned and smooth, shiny with sweat. Ray rubbed a hand along Walt’s side, gripping his hip as Walt fucked himself back on Ray’s three fingers. He searched a little with them, trying to find that special little spot. 

“Ray!” Walt sobbed, jerking back. Ray grinned to himself and leaned down, kissing the base of Walt’s spine. 

He stroked Walt’s prostate again gentler and Walt whimpered. “Fuck.” He drawled, staring down at Walt’s hole. It was pink and puffy, stretched around Ray’s fingers so prettily. “Would you like my cock now, or do you want me to fuck you like this for a while, keep you on edge?” 

“Please.” Walt whined. Ray chuckled, brushing deliberately against Walt’s prostate on his next thrust. 

“That’s not an answer Walt.” He teased though he did slow his fingers, just a little, so Walt could actually speak. 

“I need your cock Ray, please.” Walt begged. Ray bit his lip, a rush of heat going down his spine at the tone. 

He smoothed his hand down Walt’s side, “Okay, okay, you can have it sunshine.” 

Walt huffed, but whined as Ray removed his fingers. He rubbed where Walt's ass met his thighs apologetically as he reached for a condom. He rolled it on carefully, thinking of every unsexy thing under the sun; putting on a wet uniform, Sixta in a bikini, Brad shouting him awake. Walt tensed for a second as Ray guided the head of his cock into him, before going boneless, letting Ray in. 

“ _Shit._ ” Ray groaned, gripping Walt’s hips as he slid all the way in. Walt moaned, fucking himself back on Ray’s cock. “Shit, Walt, you’re so fucking hungry for it, can’t do without my cock huh, I think I should be flattered.” 

Walt moaned desperately: he fucking loved when Ray said filthy shit, lucky since he had as dirty a mouth as they come. His ears were pink, and his hands were bunched tightly in the sheets. Ray huffed a laugh and started thrusting lazily, leaning down next to Walt’s ear, “God, you take like a pro, your ass‘s so fucking tight.” 

Walt moaned, his ass clenching around Ray’s cock. Ray groaned back, rubbing Walt’s hip with his thumb, “Yeah, I knew you liked my mouth, that's why you’re not shacked up with some nice southern belle, you need a person who can say fuck without having to follow it with Hail Marys.” 

“How are you – fuck – so, co-coherent?” Walt stuttered, rolling his hips onto Ray’s cock. 

Ray laughed, moaning straight after as that sweet, sweet pressure wrapped around his cock, “Maybe I’m a higher being, straight to fuck your tight ass until you can’t sit.” 

“Bullshit.” Walt breathed, tinged with a laughter. 

“Oh, I’m gonna make sure you can’t sit with thinking about my cock up your ass.” Ray said, lowly, thrusting into Walt rough enough that he wobbled on his elbows. Walt moaned hoarsely, buckling back onto Ray. “Yeah, gonna make you so sore, then maybe I’ll fuck you again, I bet a little pain would make you come so hard, so fucking kinky.” 

Walt’s arms shook and his head bowed back down. Ray chuckled, Walt couldn’t hide his blush for shit, the back of his neck and the top of his ears bright red. “Fuck,” Ray groaned, fucking Walt a little faster, needing the friction, “those big blues and corn-white hair might make you like such a good little boy, but I knew you were filthy slut.” 

One of Walt’s arm moved, and Ray glanced around Walt’s body to where his hand was wrapped around his cock, none of the slow strokes and teasing he did to Ray, just hard tight thrusts. Ray leant into his thrust, Walt whimpering appreciatively, and knock a knuckle on Walt’s wrist. 

“Come on, Walt, you know I can do you so much better, let me get you off sunshine, let take care of you.” Ray asked softly, close to Walt’s ear. Walt’s breath hitched; he always liked some softness near the end because while filthy shit got his engine revving, something sappy always helped him finish. Walt’s hand slackened and with a helpless moan, unwrapped from his dick. Ray grinned, replacing it with his own. He teased the head, making Walt whine as he hit him on the prostate. 

“Ray, Ray.” Walt panted. Ray grinned, spreading Walt’s pre-cum and the left over lube over his dick so he could pump it faster. 

“Being so good, fuck you’re so perfect around my cock, you gonna cum, shit, you are, come on give it up for me, cover my hand with it, come on.” 

Walt let out a shout, his hips jerking, his cum spilling over Ray’s hand. Ray groaned long and low as Walt tightened around him, the muscle spasming. He waited until Walt had relaxed into his afterglow to rut a couple more times. He felt his balls tighten and he jerked forward on last time, shooting into the condom with a grunt. 

“Fuck, Walt.” He pant. 

Walt made a broken, whimpering noise, as Ray slipped himself out carefully. Walt flopped, boneless, onto the bed, probably straight onto where he’d come. Ray massaged the top of Walt’s thigh soothingly, kissing down Walt’s back as he pulled the condom off and tied a knot. 

“You with me Walt?” Ray asked, throwing the condom into the bin with more precision than he’d thought he’d be able to. His limbs felt like jelly as he stood up to grab the wet wipes from the bedside table. Walt murmured as Ray cleaned him carefully, and made an unhappy noise when Ray rolled him onto his back and cleaned his cock gently. “Walt.” Ray said, slightly louder. 

Walt’s blues opened to stare up at Ray with glazed eyes. He pouted, hand reaching up to make a grabby gesture. Ray laughed and flopped down on top of him, rubbing his face against Walt’s pecs. Walt’s hand pawed at Ray’s back, before he was wiggling out from under Ray and pushing him over. Ray watched with an amused smile as Walt snuggled against him, burying his face in Ray’s neck, wrapping an arm around Ray’s stomach. 

“Awww, you wanna be little spoon Hasser,” Ray grinned, throwing his arm over Walt's shoulder 

Walt huffed, “Sleep.” 

“Sure thing, sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In these tense times, I hope you all keep safe.


	4. Sensory Deprivation (B/R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The strip tease isn’t hot when I can’t see Bradley.”
> 
> Brad chuckled, “I’m sure you have a good enough imagination.” And just like that Ray’s mind supplied him with images of Brad, standing stark naked, his dick hard and resting against the flat planes of his stomach, that open-hungry look in his eyes when he got caught up staring at Ray. He licked his lips. Yeah, he loved that look, almost as much as Brad's O face.

Ray took a deep breath, trying to stop the nervous jitters shaking his hands because fuck knows Brad would notice and mock him for it. It wasn’t that he was afraid of the dark - the Corps beat fear out of him, not that he’d been afraid of the dark to begin with - and it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Brad, he trusted him with his life and then some. There was just something about having his eyesight stripped away that freaked him out a little. Brad had gotten a proper blindfold, no staring through it or under the edge like in junior high. 

It was silent around him, which was throwing him off as well because Brad was somewhere - he had to be - but Ray just couldn’t hear him. He knew he was in their apartment, on their bed, but his brain kept trying to tell him he was somewhere else, somewhere more dangerous. Adrenaline and arousal buzzed under his skin, his hands still shaking, his whole body twitching with the heady mix. 

Brad had took his sweet time re-coning Ray’s mouth before, ramping him up higher and higher until he was rock as a hard and almost on the edge and then had pushed him onto the bed and held out the fabric, pitch black and thick. 

“Can I?” he'd asked, low and throaty. Ray had given in easily to that tone and let him tie the blindfold around his head, blocking out all the light. Brad had been gentle as fuck, asking Ray several times if it was too tight or too loose, before leaving Ray high and dry with strict instruction not to touch. 

Ray was getting to the point that he didn’t give two fucks if Brad didn’t want him to touch, was ready just to untie the fucking blindfold and jerk himself off, when there was a creak to his right. Ray snapped his head to face it, bunching his hands in the bedsheets. 

“That better be you Brad or someone’s about to get fucked up and newsflash, it won’t be me.” 

Brad-or-maybe-not didn’t speak, the only thing telling Ray he wasn’t out of his mind was another creak, this time in the floorboards. 

There was another second of tense silence until a finger traced the line of Ray’s jaw. Ray jerked back, whipping his head to the left; he’d been fucking sure the motherfucker had been to his right. The bed dipped and then a mouth connected with his neck, sucking and biting at his pulse. Ray moaned, cupping the back of the head. Soft, short hair. 

“Fuck, Brad.” A hand touched one of Ray’s hips and he jerked reflectively. Brad chucked against his neck, stroking the edge of Ray’s hip bone. Ray tilted his head back, letting Brad mouth at his neck, all soft and vanilla. 

“I thought we going to have dirty, depraved sex homes,” Ray said, tracing where he knew Brad’s tattoo would be, the ugly ass thing that it was. 

“Occasionally Ray, it’s nice to take your time.” 

Ray made a protesting noise as Brad’s mouth and hands disappeared. The mattress jumped up and there was the sound of rustling clothes. Ray huffed, “The strip tease isn’t hot when I can’t see Bradley.” 

Brad chuckled, “I’m sure you have a good enough imagination.” And just like that Ray’s mind supplied him with images of Brad, standing stark naked, his dick hard and resting against the flat planes of his stomach, that open-hungry look in his eyes when he got caught up staring at Ray. He licked his lips. Yeah, he loved that look, almost as much as Brad's O face. 

He jerked when a finger suddenly traced down his stomach, trailing off by the crease of his thigh. “Jumpy Person?” Brad teased. Ray could imagine the little smirk playing on the edge of Brad’s mouth, his icy blues amused. 

“Try having one of your sight stripped away, I bet you’d jump and-” Ray was cut off by Brad’s mouth covering his, a warm tongue tracing his bottom lip. He opened his mouth automatically, sighing as Brad cupped the back of his head with one large palm to tilt his head. 

He traced the length of Brad’s arm to find Brad’s neck as they made out: he didn’t want to punch Brad in the face trying to wrap his arms around his neck. When he got his bearings, He threw one hand over Brad’s shoulder and brushed the other against the short hairs on the back of his head. He stiffened a light as a hand gripped his hip, fuck he shouldn’t be jumping it was just Brad. 

“Horny motherfucker.” Ray panted, rocking up as a hand slid under him to grab his ass. Brad hummed against his neck, pulling him up as he rocked down – Ray moaned gratefully – before lifting his body away. “What the fuck?” Ray said as Brad’s hands disappeared as well. 

There was a snap, familiar but since most of Ray’s blood had diverted to his cock, he wasn’t really capable of the higher brain function needed to place it. He jerked as something cold and wet trailed along the inside of his thigh. 

“Relax.” Ray twitched at the feeling of Brad’s breath on his neck. He snorted but made conscious effect to loosen his muscles anyway. It helped that Brad had wrapped his other hand, with some more lube on it, around his cock and jacked him slowly. The first touch of Brad’s fingers against his asshole made him twitch, clenching just a little. 

Wordlessly, Brad started to mouth his way up Ray’s neck again - vampire - to suck under his ear. Ray panted as the feeling of Brad’s finger breaching him was overridden by Brad’s thumb dragging over the head of his cock. 

“Fuck me.” Ray said tightly, stilling: if he pumped into Brad’s fist, he’d lose the finger slowly opening him up. 

“That was the general idea, Ray.” Brad said – Ray could feel his fucking smirk – before a second finger joined the first, just a little, probing. Ray’s breath hitched and he pushed back roughly. 

“’m not a virgin Colbert, don’t need to be – fuck– fingered soft like a girl on prom night.” 

“Oh yeah, I can barely fit two of my fingers in your ass, let alone my cock.” Ray glared up at where Brad probably was - the smarmy fucker - and panted harder as Brad thrust his fingers in roughly. When he got a bit of breath back, he said, “Don’t flatter yourself, I’ve seen bigger." Ray shivered: he could feel Brad’s eyes boring into him. The fingers were pulled out of him and Ray whined, a little desperate. He couldn’t predict what Brad was going to do, not if he couldn’t see his eyes, read if he was actually pissed or not. He flexed his hips up, shifting restlessly. 

“Okay, okay, okay, I take it back, I love your cock, seriously it’s a work of art. Sure it’s not Rudy-size but it feels amazing and fuck Brad don’t leave me hanging, please homes.” 

There was a huff and then a hand grabbed his hip, pressing it into the mattress. Ray moaned as he felt Brad’s breath ghost his ear. 

“I’m very tempted to do just that.” Ray moaned louder, opening his mouth to beg when Brad’s hand moved and joined his other, both gripping Ray’s hips enough that they would bruise Ray was sure. “But then again, I could always teach you to know better.” 

Ray threw his head back, arching as Brad slid home in one thrust. His ass strung, stretched just on the edge of too far and fuck he loved it. Brad didn’t pause, not for a second before pulled out and pushing back in. The hands on his hips held him so tightly he couldn’t rock back, and they burned hot against his skin. He lost his focus quickly without his sight, felt himself drifting into the push and pull, the pain and the pleasure. His hands might be shaking in the sheet, fuck if he knew. 

“Fuck,” Brad grunted somewhere above him, shoving in a little harder, “that’s it Ray, loosen up for me. That’s it.” 

Ray just slumped back, hooking his legs over Brad’s hips. The pressure built in his stomach and balls slowly, the feeling prickling all over his skin. He felt both lost, like he didn't even exist, and too real, hyper-sensitive to the drag of Brad’s cock inside him, to the hands holding him and the sheets sliding against his back. He'd been so close before so his orgasm shouldn’t have snuck up on him, but it did anyway. One second Brad was swearing out loud - Ray could picture his face perfectly - and the next his balls were drawing up and his breath was hitching. 

“Fuck, Brad!” Ray swore, arching into Brad. He melted into the mattress, his limps feeling weak and useless. 

Brad grunted some time after and Ray sighed as Brad joined him on the mattress. He managed to throw one arm over Brad’s back, planting his face in the sweaty juncture between his neck and shoulder. Fingers traced behind his head and untied the knot, pulling the strip of fabric off. Ray blinked his eyes open carefully in the faint light of the bedside lamp. It took a little time to get used to the light after being in the dark, but he got there. 

“Goddamn, shit and fuck, homes.” Ray said blissfully, settling back against Brad's flushed shoulder. “Shut up Ray." He replied softly, one hand on the small of Ray's back, the other on the back of his neck. Ray could hear the smile in it.


	5. Femdom (B/Fem!R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Comfortable?” She asked quietly. Brad nodded. She’d propped his head up with two pillows and tied his hands tightly but not in an uncomfortable position for his shoulder. She was always meticulous and that was why he trusted her with this.

Brad rolled his wrists and rearranged himself to a more comfortable position on the bed. Ray had stripped him bare and left him stretched out on the sheets, his wrists tied to the headboard by knots as secure as a marine’s. She was perched at the foot of the bed, a wicked smirk on her face as she surveyed her work. She was still dressed in sweatpants and a lace bralette, her curls hanging loose against her slim shoulders. One small hand pressing against his ankle and Brad stilled. 

“Comfortable?” She asked quietly. Brad nodded. She’d propped his head up with two pillows and tied his hands tightly but not in an uncomfortable position for his shoulder. She was always meticulous and that was why he trusted her with this. Ray hummed and rubbed a circle against the bone on the side of his ankle. “Ready?” 

At his nod, she leant down then and kissed around his ankle. Brad took a deep breath and let it out slowly, focusing his attention on not giving into the shiver that ran down his spine. Ray grinned up at him – pleased – and crawled forward on her hands and knees, pausing to kiss the small scars on his knees. Brad stayed still even as her mouth trailed up his right thigh, pausing an inch away from his balls before she switched sides to mouth down his left thigh. Brad tensed his legs – he had to keep still – and Ray flicked her eyes up to his, grinning as she tilted her head. She crawled closer then, her hands either side of his hips and her knees between his legs. 

He got caught in her eyes, dark brown lit from the inside with interest, sharp and calculating. He squeezed his hands into fists to stop a shiver. She lifted a hand purposefully and trailed a finger down his stomach, the tip of her finger rough from all the times she’d burnt them. He’d considered explaining the benefits of moisturizer to her, but he didn’t want her hands to be soft. Her finger paused just beside his base and Brad bit at the inside of his cheek. Ray’s eyes crinkled and she grinned, pulling her hair over her shoulder with her other hand as she lowered her head to kiss the tip of his cock. Brad jerked and Ray pulled away. Brad forced a breath out of his chest. Ray chuckled low in her throat and Brad’s cock twitched. 

“You can be still for me, can't you Brad?” she asked as she put her hand back on the bed. Brad opened his mouth to point out that’d he’d been still since the beginning, but Ray rose an eyebrow and he paused. 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Ray said, sitting back on her hunches. Brad furrowed his brows, but Ray was busy gathering all her hair to the back of her head, tying it with a band before twisting it into a bun and tying that. “I want you to watch.” She said when she was done. 

Brad swallowed as Ray got comfortable, putting a pillow under the small of his back and spreading down the bed so far that her legs dangled over the edge. She glanced up at him to make sure he was watching and then she leaned down and took him into her mouth. Brad stifled a groan, tensing his legs to stop himself from thrusting up into the wet heat. Ray’s blowjobs were almost always messy, even now he could feel spit coating the head of his cock, warm and wet. She hummed and licked over his slit; Brad craned his head back, closing his eyes against the sharp pleasure. 

He snapped his eyes open and looked down when the heat disappeared, shivering as cool air hit his cock. Ray’s eyes danced with mischief, “You were supposed to be watching.” 

Brad nodded jerkily and Ray hummed, leaning back down. Brad focused his eyes on her mouth, on where his cock slipped between slightly cracked, pinkish lips. She glanced up at him and then slid further down, all the way until Brad hit the back of her throat. Brad groaned, pulling on rope to not thrust up into her throat. She held him there, long enough that he started to pant, before opening her throat and taking him all the way down. 

“ _Ray_.” Brad croaked, his toes curling and hands tightening in their fists. Ray hummed and Brad choked on a breath, staring down at her, at the long line of her spine, cut by blue lace fabric, her dark head of hair. He wanted to reach out and brush his fingers against the smooth skin on her neck, wanted to touch her throat where he was, but he settled for gripping the rope tighter. 

The pressure built when Ray pulled up slowly and licked around the head of his cock before sliding back down to swallow around him. Brad groaned again in the back of his throat, his eyes fixed on the blissful look of Ray’s face. The groan must have given away just how close to the edge he was because Ray pulled back and licked her lips, staring straight at him with a heated look. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” she teased with a grin. Brad nodded; his throat was too dry to speak. Ray hummed and traced a finger along the side of his cock. It twitched and Brad swallowed. Ray’s grin widened, “I _guess_ I could take pity on you.” 

Brad didn’t relax visibly because Ray could easily change her mind. She seemed almost unbothered as she let her bun back down, finger combing her curls in less disorder. 

“Condom or no?” She asked as she stood, pushing her sweatpants down. They dropped easily down her narrow hips, baring the small patch of dark hair between her legs. Brad’s mind blanked as he stared at the subtle shine of her thighs where she was wet for him. “Earth to Bradley?” 

Brad blinked and there was Ray, sat on her hunches by his side, toying with a condom packet. 

“No.” Brad said cautiously. Ray grinned though and put the packet on the bedside table. She straddled his waist and leaned forward to kiss him. Brad closed his eyes, opening his mouth obediently when Ray’s tongue pressed just so against his lips. He leaned forward as far as his shoulders would allow, getting drunk on her weight against him, her hands in his hair, her lips against his. It felt like she hadn’t touched him in hours, even if her mouth had been around his cock not a minute ago. 

“Brad,” Ray said softly, her hands cupping his jaw, “I want you to stay still and I want to hear you, okay? I promise I’ll make you feel good.” 

Brad nodded once and Ray smiled, edging back, her hands on his chest for balanced. She raised up and Brad tensed, watching avidly as she tilted his cock into position and sunk down on him. Brad made a choked noise and Ray hummed with pleasure, her mouth going lax as she pressed down, her wet heat wrapping around him. Brad held his breath as she edged further and further down, finally sitting fully with a moan. Brad wished he could put his hands on her waist, help her balance and pull her off his cock to pull her back down again. 

“Ready?” She breathed. 

Brad nodded and braced himself to keep still. Ray steadied herself by putting her palms of his abs and then she was rising up slowly, before slamming down with a moan. Brad grunted as Ray built up a punishing rhythm, rocking on his cock, using him to get herself off. He breathed through an open mouth as he watched her throw her head back, baring the hollow of her neck where she was sensitive and the tanned expanses of her stomach. The dark black stars and cursive _No Dice_ on her chest shone slightly as sweat began to built between her breasts where the bralette dipped low, and along her collarbones; her face twisted with pleasure. She was beautiful. 

“Brad, ah fuck.” She moaned, dropping her head forward, her hair only slightly obscuring the way her face tightened again with pleasure. Brad groaned in response, glancing down to where his cock disappeared into her, the feeling of her around him mixing with the sight of her fucking herself with his cock and the sounds she was making, soft moan and deep noise in her throat. 

One of her hands lifted off his chest and reached down to touch where her clit would be swollen and extra sensitive. Brad went to reach down to do it for her but the ropes stopped him and he grunted with frustration. Ray noticed and laughing breathlessly, her eyes slipping shut as she touched herself. 

“Ray, Ray.” Brad chanted, craning his neck back at the pressure building in his balls, pushing towards the edge. 

“Come on Brad, you can get there for me, can’t you?” Brad grunted, pushing his head back into the pillows. Ray sighed, “It’s okay, you can move baby, just this once.” If he’d been in more present state of mind, he would have protested that particular pet name, but he was too focused on rocking up into Ray at the right moment. It jostled her balance and she moaned loudly, pressing her hand against her clit harder. Brad didn’t try to stop himself from coming, just let it happen with a grunt. Ray rode him for a while longer, wringing him off every bit of pleasure until he was twitching, before moaning obscenely and jack-knifed down as she came, her walls pulsing tightly around him. 

Brad choked out a broken, “ _Ray_ ,” and sank into the mattress. Ray slid down boneless onto top of him with a sigh, her head pressed between his pecs. Brad floated for a time, content to have Ray’s warm bare skin and the soft material of her bralette pressed against him, her breath brushing over his skin. 

After while, she pushed herself up off his chest and let his soften cock slip out of her, cracking her back. 

“Hey, you okay?” she asked softly, brushing with the back of her hand against his cheek. Brad leaned into and nodded with a quiet hum. Ray smiled and reaching up above him to untie his hands. She rubbed his wrists and the top of his shoulders, bring his arms down in stages so that they didn’t become numb. Brad melted into the bed as she rubbed firmly but not roughly. 

“Come down here.” He said. Ray smiled and slid down beside him, pillowing her head on his shoulder. They ached but Brad liked the feeling. He pressed a kiss to her hair line and wrapped his arms around her finally, slipping into the warm afterglow.


	6. Clothes On (N/R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck,” Ray panted, resting his head on the wall Nate had pushed him against.
> 
> “Turn around.” Nate said harshly into his ear, his cheeks all ruddy, his eyes almost glowing. Ray nodded jerkily, twisting in Nate's arm to rest his forehead against the cold wall. It was nice since he was over heating in the stupid suit he had to wear to this fancy gala-dinner thing.

The stall door banged against the wall before either Ray or Nate could stop it, but there wasn’t anyone else in the restroom. Nate shoved it closed behind them, giving Ray a second’s reprieve before they went back to sucking face. Ray didn’t really know what got Nate hot - he _really_ wanted to know - but whatever it was, it had Nate mouthing at his neck like a drunk, horny frat boy. 

“Fuck,” Ray panted, resting his head on the wall Nate had pushed him against. 

“Turn around.” Nate said harshly into his ear, his cheeks all ruddy, his eyes almost glowing. Ray nodded jerkily, twisting in Nate's arm to rest his forehead against the cold wall. It was nice since he was over heating in the stupid suit he had to wear to this fancy gala-dinner thing. 

Nate undid his belt easily - practice makes perfect and all that shit - and tugged his suit pants and boxers down. Ray bit his lip as Nate’s fingers brushed the rim of his ass, that still tender from the thorough fucking it'd had not even three hours ago. Nate’s forehead pressed against the back of his neck and he could feel Nate’s harsh breaths against his skin. 

“Fuck, you’re still loose,” Nate panted, pushing two fingers in with a bit of spit. Ray moaned, pushing back against them just as Nate, the motherfucker, pulled them out. He twisted to look over his shoulder, watching Nate fumble with his own belt, a obscene bulge in those tight fucking pants. Ray licked his lips absently as Nate’s cock bobbed up against his stomach as he pushed his suit pants and boxer down to his mid-thigh. 

“Not that this isn’t really fucking hot, but can I ask a question?” Ray asked as Nate pressed up against him, his suddenly condom-covered cock bumping against Ray’s ass. 

“I don’t know Ray, can you?” Nate said roughly, the head of his cock pushing pass his rim. He grunted before sliding home in one thrust. Ray choked for a second, his eyes closing in pleasure. Fuck, he loved it when Nate did that. 

“Why – fuck – why now, I mean, shit, your parents are out there?” 

“Not… not helping the mood Ray,” Nate panted, thrusting into him roughly. Ray choked on a laugh, pressing his hands against the wall to keep his balance. He had to wait until he got some breath to continue. 

“What’s got you so hot, _sir_?” 

Nate groaned, pressing his face into Ray’s neck. Ray chuckled, rocking back against him. First time Ray had said that, Nate had come the next second. Kinky motherfucker, that Nate Fick. 

“Just, _fuck_.” Ray turned his head just enough to see Nate’s ears pinking up. It was embarrassing then, interesting. Nate bumped against Ray’s prostate before he could ask again, his breath hitching as the tingling feeling shot up his spine. There was something soooo hot about Nate’s wet pants against his neck, those soft little noise he made with every thrust. Ray leant forward to get a better angle. Nate groaned appreciatively. 

“This suit…” Nate muttered as his hands gripped Ray’s hips. 

“The suit really?” Ray had to ask, even as his knees weakened. God, if this was how Nate fucked him when he was in a suit, there might actually be a reason not to burn it the second they got home. Nate nodded, smoothing his hand over Ray's stomach under his dress shirt. Ray grinned, “You’re a dirty, dirty man Mr Fick.” 

Nate chuckled and sped up his thrusts, keeping Ray wedged against the wall. He stifled a loud moan into the sleeve of his jacket, remembering they were in a public bathroom, a bunch of posh, wealthy folks only a couple of walls away. Ray stifled another groan. 

“Love you like this.” Nate muttered. Ray rested his head on his arm, drinking in Nate’s stuttered words. When Nate was sex-drunk enough, his mouth would run, spilling both sweet and _filthy_ things. “You take so good, so good for me Ray.” Nate said breathlessly. 

Ray bit into the fabric of his jacket. Praise hadn’t been one of his kinks until Nate had curled that pretty mouth into a soft smile and muttered a steady stream of sweet nothings into his ear. It'd been so gay, Ray'd wanted to throw up or something, but at same time, it'd been nice. 

“So good…” Nate panted, pushing Ray’s dress shirt up to tweak a nipple. Ray groaned, the sensation going straight to his cock. “Come on Ray, we need to… fuck.” 

Ray got the gist, pulling one hand off the wall to wrap it around his cock. His rhythm faltered when he thumbed the head, but Nate just groaned into his neck, probably guessing what Ray was doing. It was easy to bring himself off, so he kept himself on the edge, craning his neck back to bite at Nate’s ear. Nate grunted, his eyes clenched shut. 

“Most people think you’re a gentleman, a good little choirboy, but you couldn’t even go four hours without your dick in me.” Nate moaned. “Yeah, you’re a horny exhibitionist, fucking me in a public bathroom. But fuck, you can stuff your cock in me any time Nate.” 

Ray moaned as pain fizzled from the base of his neck where Nate’d sunk his teeth into him, his pace fucking brutal by now. It always got Nate going when Ray let his mouth run, saying as much dirty shit as he could. Nate’s fingers tweaked Ray’s nipple again and he had to squeeze his base, so he didn’t come right then. 

“Fuck Nate.” Ray whined, just how Nate liked it. 

Nate’s answering moan was muffled by Ray’s shoulder, but he jerked to a spot, his cock twitch in the condom as he came. Ray jacked himself a couple times and just cupped the head of his cock in time to stop his cum painting the wall. He slumped forward, pressing his head against the wall. Nate’s head was still flopped on his shoulder, his heavy pants ghosting Ray’s neck. 

“We need to get back.” He said thickly, grasping Ray’s hips to pull himself out. Ray grimaced at the feeling, then at his hand. 

It took them a minute or so to clean up, military efficiency oorah. Nate, ever the gentleman, pulled his boxer briefs and pants up for him, which was probably the best idea because he was still a little dizzy. Ray turned and leaned against a clean spot on the wall to watch Nate finish making himself presentable. His hair was messy, his ears still pink, and his tie looser than before, but other than that, no one would get that he’d just fuck Ray’s brains out. It took them a minute or so to clean up, military efficiency oorah. Nate, ever the gentleman, pulled his boxer briefs and pants up for him, which was probably the best idea because he was still a little dizzy. He turned and leant against wall to watch Nate finish making himself presentable. His hair was messy, his ears were still pink, and his tie was looser than before, but other than that, no one would get that he’d just fuck Ray’s brains out. 

“So, what did get you so hot?” Nate bit his lip and turned his focus onto his zipper. Ray waited him out, but Nate didn’t budge. “It can’t just be the suit. Come on Nate, you can tell your Ray-Ray.” 

Nate shook his head, “You’d use it against me.” 

“It would be for our mutual benefit.” Ray argued. Nate looked to the side and sighed, mumbling something. Ray rose an eyebrow. 

“You’re really good at talking to people.” Ray rose his other eyebrow. Nate scrubbed at his face, “You make it look easy. You had Mrs Philips wrapped around your finger in minutes; she’s hated me since I was a child.” 

Ray laughed and pushed off the wall, saddling up into Nate’s space and kissed his jaw, “How many people do I need to charm the pants off to get you to fuck me in the car after?” 

Nate laughed, “I think the suits covered that, but if you charm Mr Williams, I’ll tie you up when we get home.” 

Ray hummed, biting at Nate’s lips, “Deal.”


End file.
